


This is not a McDreamy moment

by NikkiCienna



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x01 spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiCienna/pseuds/NikkiCienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on spoilers for ep 3x01. Oliver and Felicity have a moment together. Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not a McDreamy moment

Felicity was babbling. They’d just finished visiting the new addition to the Diggle family, and she was practically floating down the hallway of the maternity ward, her fingers dancing through the air as she described how utterly scrumptious the little girl was. Oliver couldn’t take his eyes off her; he was mesmerized by her excitement – the spark in her eyes, the lightness in her steps, the flurry of activity in her hands. He was so caught up in watching her that he didn’t realize he’d stopped moving forward until she spun around and tilted her head at him in that adorably familiar way. His grin grew wider in recognizing the movement.

“What are you smiling at?” she asked, taking a step towards him.

“You.”

A responding grin slowly spread across her face. “It looks good on you.”

“Does it?” He reached out, brushing his hand down her arm to grasp her hand and tug her closer.

Felicity nodded. “I like seeing you happy.”

His hand made its way back up her arm, across her shoulder and over her neck to settle gently against her cheek. He tipped her head up towards his as he leaned in to rest his forehead against hers. “You make me happy.”

“I do?” She sounded genuinely surprised.

His smile turned gentle, more affectionate than joyful. “Mmhmm.”

“Is this an ‘ever since you met me’ kind of thing, or is it a more recent development? Because sometimes it’s hard to tell. You have a really good poker face, you know. You could probably bluff your way through a casino. Although now that I think about it, you have been smiling at me a lot more lately. Ever since…”

“Felicity?” He interrupted, his voice a mere whisper, while his left hand rose to cup her other cheek.

“Hmm?”

“Shh…” And then he leaned in, lips parting to meet hers in a sweet, languid kiss. He took his time, enjoying the soft press of her lips against his and then pulling back until he was barely brushing his over hers. When she hummed in pleasure, he couldn’t hold back. As gentle as he had been, now he was tugging her closer, pressing the length of her body against his as he explored her mouth, the passion flaring in him like a spark catching fire. With one hand tilting her head to deepen the kiss, his other wrapped around her waist, holding her closer. She returned the kiss with just as much heat and desire, her hand sliding from his forearm, over his chest and around his neck.

They lost themselves in the moment, time passing them by, too caught up in each other to fully notice their surroundings. And when they had sufficiently stolen each other’s breath, they parted just as slowly as they had joined together, staying close enough that only the slightest motion would bring them together again.

Oliver watched with darkened eyes as Felicity bit her bottom lip, savoring the lingering taste of him. And then she was smiling again, her eyes sparkling in a way he’d never before witnessed.

“I think,” he began, brushing his thumb against her cheek, “that we need to do that more often.”

“Too bad we’re standing in a hospital hallway,” she lamented.

“Mmm, too bad,” he murmured in agreement, letting his hand trail from her cheek, down the column of her neck until the tips of his fingers brushed against the neckline of her dress. “Otherwise, I’d be finding other places I could kiss you.”

“Oh really? Like where?”

His eyes followed the path of his hand, trailing back up her neck to brush the skin at her temple, just above her glasses. “Here…” his hand moved again, down her cheek to flutter his fingertips below her ear. “Here…” Again, his hand moved, following the path back down to the fabric of her dress, finding the triangular cutout in the middle of her chest and stroking a single digit down the valley between her breasts. “Definitely here.”

Felicity groaned his name, leaning into his touch and clutching his sweater in her fist. “I don’t know how you expect me to survive our date now.”

He chuckled, letting his hand drop and taking a step back. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get so carried away. I just… couldn’t wait any longer to kiss you.”

Felicity bit back the grin that was threatening to spread across her lips, but then she disappeared in a sudden blur of blonde and purple.

Oliver took chase, following her path towards the elevators. “Hey, where are you going?”

“Home. I have to be at work in an hour, and if I keep looking at you, I’m liable to lose yet another job.”

Oliver laughed and tried to move closer to her. “I’m that irresistible, huh?”

She pointed a finger at him in warning. “Don’t get cocky,” and then turned to punch the button to call the elevator. She refused to look at him while they waited the interminable seconds for the car to arrive. When the doors finally slid open, she moved inside quickly, and spun around to hold a hand up to him. “Nope. Don’t even think about it. We are _not_ going to reenact any McDreamy moments in this elevator, Oliver Queen.”

His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he hovered at the threshold, not sure if she was joking. “I don’t know what a McDreamy is, but you’re not seriously making me wait for another elevator.”

“Yes, I am. I am going to go home, change for work and act like a professional for the next six hours. And then you are going to pick me up at eight, and you are going to keep your hands to yourself until I say otherwise.”

Oliver grinned cheekily at her. “I like it when you’re bossy.”

Felicity responded by jabbing repeatedly at the close door button. “Go away, Oliver.”

Oliver was completely enamoured, chuckling at her desperate actions. Just as the doors began to close, Oliver left her with some parting words. “Felicity? I’ve never been very good at doing what I’m told.”

He heard her growl of frustration behind the doors, and then his phone dinged with a message.

_I hate you._

He typed a quick response.

_No you don’t._

_Right now I do._

He started to type his response, but changed his mind, finding her contact and calling her instead. She answered immediately.

“What?”

“If that’s how you kiss when you hate me, I can’t wait to find out how you kiss when you like me.”

“Keep this up, and you might never find out,” she replied curtly.

Oliver relented. “Ok, I’m sorry. I’ll stop. Promise.”

“Thank you,” Felicity sighed audibly.

“I just um… I want you to know,” he paused, gathering his thoughts, his tone turning sincere, “this is already the best date I’ve ever had.”

“Cold shower,” she grumbled.

“What?”

“Cold shower.”

“For who?”

“Both of us.”

Oliver chuckled. “See you tonight.”

“See you tonight,” she replied, her smile clearly audible in her words.

The desire to tell her he loved her hit him with such force that he ended the call before the words escaped. He knew, without a doubt that what he felt was real. But when he said those words to her again, he wanted it to be in a moment where she would have no doubt about his intentions; no fear that it was an act; no chance of misunderstanding. He wished that moment could happen during their first date, but he knew he needed to wait and give her a chance to catch up. Although, if these past few minutes were any indication, she was already well on her way.


End file.
